Fly Me Away
by pippin19
Summary: a series of oneshots based on the song Fly  Me Away. Not really a songfic. Tiva and McAbby. Story is better than this crappy summary!
1. Silver Moons and Paper Dreams

**A/N – So this is not a song fic, but it is based on the song "Fly Me Away" by Annie Little (AKA the song from the kindle commercials. It will be 5 chapters. Each chapter will be based on one line of the song. Hope you like it! The first two chapter will have both Tiva and McAbby parts in it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or the song.**

Chapter 1 – Silver Moons and Paper Dreams

Tiva – Silver Moons

"Come on Tony! We are almost to the top." Ziva called back as she hiked up ahead of her partner.

"Maybe you should just slow down, Zi. We aren't all crazy ninja chicks like you." Tony huffed as he stopped yet again for another breather. "Hiking up a mountain is actually hard for us normal folk."

"True, but I am the one carrying the food, and you are carrying nothing but your water bottle. So, logically I should be the one in the back." Ziva stated as she shifted the backpack of food on her back, realizing it was growing quite heavy. "Hurry up, or I will drop this food over the cliff," she took the bag and dangled it playfully over the edge of the cliff.

"No! Wait Ziva, I'm coming," Tony quickly stood up and ran the rest of the way up the hill and grabbed the backpack from her hand before running the last couple yards to the top. "Ha! This is a moment that will go down in history! The day I beat Ziva David to the top of a mountain. You will never live this down Ziva!" Tony kept gloating as Ziva gave him the evil eye and took the backpack to start setting up their picnic dinner.

She first laid out the blanket on a flat spot on the top of the mountain by the railing on the overlook. She then carefully took out the plates, silverware, and cups and put them down on the blanket before taking out the Tupperware container of Tony's specialty pasta and putting it next to the salad that she made.

"Tony! Stop staring aimlessly off into the distance and let's eat before the pasta gets cold!" Tony walked away from edge of the mountain and sat down next Ziva.

"Oh, but Ziva the view is so beautiful! Just like the woman sitting next to me." He put his arm around a stunned Ziva and she quickly came back to reality and started serving herself.

After dinner was over, the sun had gone down and Tony and Ziva laid back on the blanket enjoying looking at the stars in the sky. Every so often Tony would point out constellations.

"And you see those stars? That's the big dipper." Tony pointed up to the stars and the sky as he tried to teach Ziva some of his favorite constellations.

"Tony, how do you know so much about this stuff?" Ziva turned on her side to come face to face with Tony.

"My uncle used to take me camping whenever I needed to get away from home and he would point out the different constellations." Tony turned to face Ziva, he slowly moved closer until their lips connected. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds. Tony looked up to the sky and saw the silver moon shining over them as the continued to talk until the fell asleep.

Line break

McAbby – Paper Dreams

McGee took comfort in the tapping sound his type writer made as he continued to work on his next book. He was in the middle of typing a scene between McGregor and Amy. These were the scenes he enjoyed writing the most because they reflected his dreams about what might happen between him and Abby. But, for now, they were just paper dreams.

**A/N – Sorry the McAbby part was extremely short. My idea didn't expand as much as I thought it would. The McAbby next chapter will be longer I promise! Please review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Faded Maps

**A/N – SO SORRY for the late update and sorry for the fact that this is only half of the original chapter.**

Chapter 2 part 1 – Faded Maps

Tiva – Faded Maps

"I knew I shouldn't have let you drive!" Tony tried to make sense of Ziva's old and faded map. "And we should have taken my car. Where there is a legible map!"

"Calm down Tony!" Ziva pulled to the side of the road and turned off the car. "We ARE NOT lost! We are…just…on….an adventure." She got out of the car and grabbed the map from Tony's hand.

"Ok, whatever you say. But I'm still going to call help." Ziva sighed and went back to examining the map. She would never admit it, but Tony was right. They were lost. Putting the old map back in the glove box of her red mini cooper, she walked to where Tony was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Yes McAnnoying, we are lost! Stop laughing and come get us already!" Tony slammed his phone shut.

"You called McGee?" Ziva raised her eyebrows at Tony. "Why not Gibbs or Abby?"

"Well Zee-vah, McGee has this wonderful thing called the brain of a geek, which enables him to trace our cell phones so he can find us. Seeing how we are lost." Tony tossed his phone onto the front seat of Ziva's car. "Well, he said it would be about 15 minutes because he had already traced out call and said we basically drove in circles the whole time."

Ziva reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out a book that was so worn the title couldn't be read, only the author: Jackson Pearce. "I plan to read." But before she could open her book, Tony had snatched it out of her hand.

"Really Zi, a book! Did you really bring a book everywhere you go?" Tony scoffed. He turned the book over to read the back, "What is this about anyway? Werewolves Zi, really? Don't we get enough of that from Twilight?"

"Yes Tony, I have a book. Is there something wrong with that?" Ziva tried to grab her book back from Tony's grasp. He held it just out of her reach, since he was taller than her. Ziva grabbed onto Tony's shoulder and tried to get it. He took his free arm and wrapped it around Ziva's waist and picked her up.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Ziva smiled at him as she struggled to get away from him.

"What I have been thinking about all night," Tony slowly set Ziva down on the hood of her car and lowered his head and gently kissed her before pulling back. Ziva looked at him with a dumbfounded look on her face, only broken out of her trance by the sound of a car pulling up. She turned around and saw McGee pulling up.

"Why are you guys staring at each other like that?" McGee asked while getting out of the car.

Tony turned to Ziva and smiled, "Oh, no reason."

**A/N – I'll give a sneak preview to anyone who can tell me what book was mentioned in this chapter.**


	3. Shiny Things

A/N - I am SO sorry this took so long but here it is….

Chapter 2, Part 2

Shiny Things – McAbby

* * *

McGee listened as the bell above the door ring as he entered the jewelry store near his apartment. He started to look around and decide what Abby would like. It was their first anniversary, and McGee thought his girlfriend deserved a really nice necklace or bracelet.

One of the employees saw McGee wandering around and came over to offer assistance. "Excuse me sir, were you looking for something in particular or just browsing?"

"Just browsing, but to tell you the truth, I have no idea what to get."

"Okay, well first, who is this for? Sister, mother, wife, girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend." The employee smiled.

"Okay I think I have something," He led McGee to a display case on the other side of the store and lifted a pair of earrings out of it. The earrings were simple crosses, each part made of a flower petal with a center of a small gold circle. McGee smiled, Abby would love these.

"Thank you! She'll love them." McGee took the earring and paid for them before leaving the store.

(line break)

"Okay, Abby, now my present," McGee handed Abby the small silver box that held the earrings he had bought the day before. McGee and Abby were at Abby's favorite restaurant, Le Café de Chauves-Souris, and were waiting on dessert. He watched as Abby carefully unwrapped the package. Her eyes got wide when she saw the earrings.

"Tim! These are beautiful. I love them so much!" Abby leaned over and kissed McGee before putting the earrings on. She grinned, "You know how much I love shiny things."

* * *

A/N – Link to the earrings: .com/jewelry/search/product/EH-1580-A/Floral-Cross-Ear-Hooks/


End file.
